Flying Fortress
The Flying Fortress, also known as Sky Castle or Floating Castle, is a location from the original Final Fantasy only accessible through the Mirage Tower. In the NES and MSX versions, in a significant plot twist, it was revealed on entry to be a purely-technological satellite station in high stellar orbit above the planet, allowing the stars to be seen in the background; the releases starting with the WonderSwan Color version changed it into a more traditional castle in the clouds, albeit still made with, and possessed of, technology significantly more advanced than anything on the surface. This structure is where the Wind Crystal rests and where the Fiend of Wind, Tiamat, awaits the Warriors of Light. An even greater threat exists on the bridge leading to Tiamat's lair: the powerful machine of death known as the Warmech. Story The Flying Fortress was home to the advanced Lufenian race. Their expertise in technology is seen in the grand structure of the fortress and its ability to levitate. Four hundred years before the advent of the Warriors of Light, the Lufenians were driven out of their home by Tiamat and were forced make a home on the surface, Lufenia. After obtaining the Chime from Lufenia and the Warp Cube from the Waterfall Cavern, the Warriors of Light venture to the Mirage Tower to reach the Flying Fortress where they defeat Tiamat and restore the Wind Crystal. Items .]] Enemies * Air Elemental * Black Flan * Black Knight * Death Knight * Clay Golem * Stone Golem * Dark Fighter * Warmech * Earth Medusa * Evil Eye * Fire Hydra * Manticore * Mindflayer * Neochu * Nightmare * Rakshasa * Soldier * Spirit Naga * Vampire Lord * Tiamat (boss) Musical themes The Flying Fortress's background music is named after itself, only reappearing in certain floors of the Whisperwind Cove. Other appearances Final Fantasy Tactics The Floating Castle is mentioned as one of the wonders in Final Fantasy Tactics. It bears the following description: :The winged ones possessed technology allowing them to transmute cloudstone into crystals, like the ones that keep this castle aloft. Unfortunately, both the winged ones and their wondrous knowledge were lost in the Cataclysm. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dreams of a Flying Castle Gateway is located in the middle of the Mirage Sandsea (Dissidia 012's given name to the Yahnikurm Desert area), and is a direct reference to the Flying Fortress. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Flying Fortress is a Realm Dungeon, unlocked by completing Sunken Shrine. Completing it unlocks Nibelheim. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Flying Fortress.png| FFBE Flying Fortress 2.png| FFBE Flying Fortress 3.png| FFBE Flying Fortress 4.png| Gallery FF NES Flying Fortress.png|Flying Fortress (NES). SkyCastle.gif|Flying Fortress's battle background (NES). Sky Fortress PS.png|Sky Fortress (PS). FF Flying Fortress GBA.png|Flying Fortress (GBA). FFI Wind Crystal GBA.png|The Wind Crystal (GBA). FF1 Wind Crystal Room.PNG|The Wind Crystal (PSP). NES FF1 Graphic.png|Flying Fortress in the center of an "orb" in the official NES-era cover artwork. This piece was modified from Mr. Amano's original concept of the Fortress. FFRK Flying Fortress JP FFI.png|The japanese dungeon image for ''Flying Fortress in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * In Dissidia Final Fantasy the fortress is referred to by name, as both Wing of the Hawk and the Town on the Hawk's Wing. de:Luftschloss es:Fortaleza Voladora it:Fortezza volante pt-br:Fortaleza Voadora Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Category:Castles